herofandomcom-20200223-history
Goten
Goten, full name Son Goten (孫 悟天?), is the son of Goku and Chi-Chi, thus making him a Saiyan and Human hybrid, and is the younger brother of Gohan in the Dragonball franchise. He is voiced by Masako Nozawa in the Japanese version of the anime, and by Kara Edwards in the English version of the anime. Appearance He's first introduced in chapter 230 of the manga, Goten strongly resembles his dad in appearance, with the same hair-style and similar clothing. In chapter 324, the end of the series, Toriyama changes his appearance to avoid confusion with Goku to include a shirt bearing his name, and a longer, shaggier hairstyle, while in Dragon Ball GT, Goten's hair was changed to a shorter, tall-spiky hairstyle resembling Gohan's hairstyle from the Majin Buu Saga. Goten is trained by his older brother Gohan in preparation for the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament, which their father would be attending. During the training, Gohan discovered Goten could become a "Super Saiyan". He also possesses the Kamehameha, a technique that concentrates ki energy and is released into a powerful beam. History Majin Buu Saga In order to save the world from Majin Buu, Goku and Piccolo teach Goten and Trunks the "Fusion" technique, which allows them to transform into a single powerful warrior, Gotenks. Gotenks battles Boo multiple times but even when he transforms into a Super Saiyan 3 he is unable to defeat Boo. Boo temporarily absorbs Gotenks, increasing his own power, but Vegeta and Goku are able to retrieve them from Boo. When Boo destroys the Earth in the 312 chapter, Goten and Trunks are killed. The Dragon Balls later bring Goten back to life along with the rest of the Earth in order to give energy to Goku's Super Genki-Dama attack, which defeats Buu. God of Destruction Beerus Saga 2 years after the defeat of Kid Buu, Golden Frieza Saga Universe 6 Saga Copy-Vegeta Saga "Future" Trunks Saga Universe Survival Saga Characters Killed by Goten *Pui Pui: Killed with one kick into a wall. *Android 19: Killed with two energy blasts (one from Trunks), and 19's head remains. *Angila: Thrown into the sewer, and got his head blasted off. *Meta-Cooler: Killed with a little help from Trunks, and killed the same way Android 19 was killed although nothing remained. *Cyborg Tao: Killed completely the same way Meta-Cooler was killed. Peaceful World Saga Black Star Dragon Ball Saga Baby Saga Super 17 Saga Shadow Dragon Saga Gallery Goten_kid_render.png|Kid Goten Gd.png|Kid Goten in his Super Saiyan form File:GT_Goten.png|Goten as he appears in Dragon Ball GT ChiChiMoney.png|Chi-Chi happy about Goku accepting Mr. Satan's money goten crying.jpg Trivia * Unlike his older brother, Goten wasn't pushed into studying. Although in Super, Chi Chi start taking a strict interest in his education. * Masako Nozawa voices Goten in Japanese (who also voices his father and brother in Japanese), while he is voiced by Kara Edwards (as a child) and Robert McCollum (as a teen) in the Funimation dub, while in the Ocean dub of Dragon Ball Z, he is voiced by Jillian Michaels as a kid and Brad Swaile as a teen and in the Blue Water dub of Dragon Ball GT, he is voiced by Scott Hendrickson. In the Canadian dub of'' Dragon Ball Z'', he is voiced by the late Gabe Khouth. * Judging by his appearance and personality, Goten was originally going to be the main character in the Majin Buu saga-onwards, but due to Goku's popularity, that idea had been scrapped. * In Future Trunks' timeline, Goten was never born because his father Goku died of a heart disease before his conception. *He and Trunks are the only two characters that weren't born with a saiyan tail. Navigation Category:Male Category:Dragonball Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Fighters Category:Martial Artists Category:Siblings Category:Kids Category:Mischievous Category:Teenagers Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Charismatic Category:Hybrids Category:Global Protection Category:In Love Category:Movie Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Casanova Category:Brutes Category:Animal Kindness Category:Honorable Category:Warriors Category:Magic Category:Superheroes Category:Vigilante Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Outright